


Promise me

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Injuries, Post-Apocalypse, Promises, Sonic 2006, Trans Female Character, Trans Silver the Hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world had been engulfed by the flames well before she was born; how did this happen?No one will answer her directly; but they always point, to the flames.





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> Silver is a trans-female, I don't make the rules 💅  
> I wanted to make a little side fic while I'm still working on Call you Mine.

"Hold still" a very unamused and irritated anthropomorphic cat hisses.

"Blaze it stings" another voice whines and flinched when hot water is dabbed over a three-finger cut on her arm.

Blaze rolls her eyes at that, "you can be such a cry baby Silver." Said female shoots Blaze a glare. "Hey I took that hit from those Iblis monsters, the least you could do is say _thank you Silver!"_

Silver purposefully makes her voice high pitched at the "thank you" part and Blaze pinches her arm, Silver lets out a little cry, Blaze laughs at that. 

She smiles gentle at Silver and can't help leaning in. She presses her lips gentle and sweetly upon Silver's and the said female has no problem reciprocating the action. 

Silver shifts their positions slightly so Blaze is pulled in her lap. Blaze takes advantage of the new position as she slides her arms around Silver's waist, she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. 

They stay like this for a span of thirty seconds and they only break apart for the need of air. Silver's eyes are hooded by her eyelids and she gazes at Blaze like she's the most breath taking sight on the planet. 

Blaze can't help but get lost in those honey amber eyes. _What is going through your head, Silver?_ She wants to know this more than anything, in the moment she just wants to understand Silver's thoughts. 

"What are you thinking about?" Silver mumbles and rest her chin against Blaze's clothed breast. Blaze takes a few seconds to process what she has said. She removes her hands from Silver's waist and slides them up and cups her cheeks. 

"I just wanna know what's on your mind" she answers truthfully. Silver blinks at the response not expecting that answer. "What's on my mind?"

Blaze rolls her eyes, "Silver you and I both know you can communicate telepathically and can read thoughts." Silver rolls her eyes at that and Blaze sighs, "I however cannot." 

Silver sighs and leans back against the wall of the room they are in. It wasn't fancy, and they certainly didn't own much but it was home to them both. 

"You're right" Silver starts and she carcasses Blaze's face, her body and her hands find their resting place on Blaze's hips. "I haven't been expressing my thoughts too openly with you lately and that isn't fair for obvious reasons." 

Blaze stares at Silver listening intently. 

Silver's eyebrows knit together and her eyes show a look of pain and irritation. "Blaze you mean the world to me" Silver breaks the three seconds of silence. "I know we promised those people that we'd do everything to keep Iblis at bay and protect the earth" Silver intertwines her and Blaze's hands and squeezes gently.

_The world had been engulfed by the flames well before she was born; "How did this happen?" She would constantly ask the hedgehog who had taken care of her within her early years of life._

_He had disappeared before she could really remember what he looked like, he never told her his name either. Soon enough she found a group of humans joined by another anthropomorphic, a cat this time._

_She had been blessed as a living vessel able to manipulate the flames and control the destruction they brought. The humans refused to leave her side._

_"How did this happen?"_

_No one would answer her directly; but they always point, to the flames._

"But in a way, you've become my earth Blaze." Silver looks up at her and her expression is serious and considering their lives it wasn't a rare occurrence to see Silver with a look of determination and seriousness. "Silver..."

"I want you to promise us something Blaze." 

"Anything."

Silver sighs, she was afraid of hearing that. "If an opportunity comes to light- if we can truly be rid of Iblis but it comes with a great price."

Blaze's eyes widen as she realized what Silver meant. She couldn't be serious could she? "I want you to promise that we will save the world at _any_ price."

"Silver you can't be serious-"

Silver sticks out her pinky finger and it had become a tradition to them. Making promises with their pinky fingers, ensuring that no matter what they had eachother.

"I'm serious, I'm one-hundred percent sure Im going to regret making this promise but it feels right to say this right now." Silver was always a go with the flow type gal and Blaze can't blame her for wanting to plan ahead of the future for once.

"Silver you know this means if we do find a way to be rid of Iblis, we save the world at _any price_ one of us might die trying." Blaze explains as if Silver doesn't already know and she hooks her pinky finger around Silver's.

Silver shoots her a look that's full of fear, _are you sure about this?_ Silver doesn't need to speak those words or communicate through thought because her expression tells Blaze everything. "I'm sure about this" she confirms and presses her forehead against Silver's.

"I promise you."

"I do too."


End file.
